


I'm Going To Love You, No Matter When

by Shastelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastelly/pseuds/Shastelly
Summary: Lance drags Keith to his first Renn faire





	I'm Going To Love You, No Matter When

"Lance, I don't know about this." Keith grumbled picking at the outfit he was being forced to wear.

"Keith, it's fun, have fun." Lance huffed. He had personally picked the costumes and he thought they both looked damn fine.

"I'm sorry, I just, I feel weird." Keith frowned picking at the red, brown, and black patterned coat think he was wearing. The weird little wooden toggle button things on the front were just funny looking. The black pants were pretty plain, and he had flat out refused to even consider tights, much to Lance's dismay. The only thing he really liked about the outfit was the black belt with a special sheath for his dagger and a place to hand the scabbard for his sword and, of course, the two blades themselves were the only things he really like about the outfit. The black boots were relatively okay, they went up his calf and were soft leather pull on types. 

"Well, you look hot." Lance huffed annoyed that his boyfriend was not appreciating his effort, and in all his pouting glory was still completely adorable.

Keith huffed out a breath, he knew he was being a bit of a brat, after all he had agreed to this. Lance had been begging him to take him to the Renaissance Festival since Pidge and Hunk had decided they were going. He had agreed when he'd seen how much Lance wanted it. He really did like to make him happy.

"Hunk's wearing a kilt, you know. I was trying to pick something you'd like and would look nice on you." Lance twirled the fringe on the edge of the cropped jacket he was wearing. It moved around and tickled him when he danced. His broad legged pants gathered at the knee and he lost count on the number of scarves and belts he'd strapped around the waist, with whatever bit and bobbles he could find to spice up his gypsy costume. He had a scarf tied around his head and a fake hoop in his ear and a few bangles and rings to add more flare. The outfit was completed with brown leather sandals that had laces that wrapped around his legs to his knees. He looked sexy and he knew it. He wasn't sure why his boyfriend was failing to notice.

"Pidge is an archer. Her outfit isn't so…stiff." Keith picked at the jacket again.

"Keith. You know what, you're going. You promised. I'm sorry if you don't like the outfit. Next year, pick your own." Lance huffed and crossed his arms. Shiro would be there to pick them up in the van any minute. Keith had come over to his place to get dressed. Allura was with Shiro and they would pick Pidge and Hunk up first because they were at Pidge's dorm. "Besides, you think your outfit is stiff, you should see what Allura convinced Shiro to wear."

"What?" Keith suddenly forgetting his pout for teasing his mentor.

"Well, you know Allura broke up with Lotor last week, anyway, so she begged Shiro to be the matched set for her costume." Lance smirked. "Let's just say Shiro is not too chicken to wear the tights and his jacket makes yours look like a comfy hoodie."

"This I have to see." Keith smiled and finally let go of his nerves enough to appreciate the costume Lance was wearing. His skin looked great against the fabric colors and Keith's fingers twitched with a sudden desire to wrap his hands around Lance's bare midriff. 

"Hmph. Well at least you're smiling now." Lance put his arms down and pulled Keith to the door. "They should be here any minute, come on."

Keith took a deep breath. It took a whole lot of love for Lance for him to leave the safety of the room in costume, but he managed it. Cringing and waiting for laughter he made his way down the hall, down the stairs and through the lobby.

"Hey, Keith! Lance!" Ryan Kincaid waved from the lounge area in the lobby. "Looking good! You going to the Renn fest?"

"Yeah." Lance smiled brightly and waved back.

"I went last weekend. It was a blast. The turkey legs were awesome, and I loved the archery area. If you do well at some of the games, you can be a squire or get knighted by the queen."

"Really?" Lance's eyes lit up. "I am so doing that. Or we are, right Keith?"

"Um…sure?" Keith shrugged.

"Don't worry Keith, it's fun." Inna called from the other side of Ryan. "The pirate show was very entertaining, lots of acrobatic action." 

"I liked the Mud Show. Seriously, though, do not sit in the front row." James spoke up with a grave look on his face. The rest of his group burst into laughter. 

"I have never seen Griff look quite that upset." Nadia laughed. "He was covered in mud."

"So worth it." Inna grinned.

"Traitor." James huffed. "Keith, I don't care what they tell you. Don't sit in the front row. Don't sit in the front six rows, avoid the splash zone."

Keith looked slightly horrified, but Lance just laughed. 

"I am not letting him fall for that, not when I put so much work into this costume." Lance almost giggled, "Though it would have been funny."

Keith glared at him and Lance and the other four laughed a little more.

"Anyway, have fun. We'll have to compare notes after class tomorrow?" Ryan asked. He and Lance shared a geometry class and were study buddies.

"You bet. We got to get going. Shiro has the team van to haul us in." Lance waved and they headed out the door. Shiro was the assistant swim coach and frequently asked permission to use the van to haul students around. Lance and Keith were both on the swim team, while Pidge was on the dive team, and Hunk was a student coach and lifeguard. 

Pidge was a crazy high diver and it amazed Keith how many times she could flip between the platform and the water. She was also completely fearless. She was currently a double major in Software Engineering and Physics. She'd started university two years early and was a certified genius. 

Lance was the best swimmer on the team and swam breaststroke, butterfly, a couple relays, and long-distance freestyle. He was majoring in education with an emphasis in literature and art and had told Shiro he wanted to be a swim coach someday. 

Hunk was a student coach. Lance joked if they didn't go to school inland, Hunk would be the star of the surfing team. He told them repeatedly Hunk was a crazy strong swimmer, just not fast. He'd watched Hunk surf enough and even had his own butt hauled out of the water when he'd taken a bad fall off a surfboard. Hunk was an engineering major, but he was also a lifeguard and was training as a paramedic.

Keith was also a good swimmer and did a lot of the short distance freestyle, relays, and the only one he could beat Lance in - backstroke. At first, they'd really clashed, but after Shiro forced them on the same relay team, things had really turned around and they went from enemies, to a great team, to boyfriends. Keith was majoring in psychology and sociology. He wasn't sure what he wanted to be when he finished, just that he wanted to help people. Lance had gushed and said it was sweet when he told them.

Shiro and Allura were graduate students. Shiro was a physical therapy major. Allura was a law student. Their classes didn't really overlap, but they were both very active on campus and currently the co-leaders for the campus Habitat for Humanity group.

When the blue and red van pulled up, Pidge slide open the side door and they climbed in. Lance was practically preening at the compliments the others made to their costumes. He in turn complimented Shiro and Allura on their noble costumes and how authentic they looked. He also complimented Pidge on her costume, letting her know he particularly liked the caplet and hoped she might let him borrow it. Hunk's costume deserved to be raved about due to the leather armor pieces and the pattern in the kilt, though Lance gave the most compliments on Hunk's legs making Hunk sputter in embarrassed pleasure.

Keith spent the entire time sitting behind Shiro poking at the ruffled collar and laughing.

They arrived at the festival before it opened. Pidge had gotten their tickets online, so they didn't have to wait in the line or anything. There were players from the faire moving through the crowd doing gag routines and talking up the crowd. It was a fun atmosphere and Keith felt himself relaxing. There were a lot of people in costume, almost half of the crowd. Lance told him several other would be in costume after they went in because there were places to rent costumes.

Keith even found himself laughing at a couple of swordsmen up on fake castle wall. They were clashing blades and laughing and making jokes. Keith thought it looked like fun. Lance had whispered into his ear that he was not allowed to climb the wall. He'd blushed.

They had gone to show after show. There was singing and sword fighting and acrobats. He'd remembered not to sit in the front rows of the Mud Show and was able to laugh at the mud-splattered attendees that had sat in the splash zone. 

They'd done some shopping. Lance bought some weird handmade creams and candles. Hunk got a new mortar and pestle that he was going to use for herbs for his cooking. Keith bought a new dagger, which surprised no one. Pidge got a kit to make a mini trebuchet. She planned to use it to scale up for a large one. Allura bought a flower crown. Shiro had picked up a wax seal set. 

They'd eaten turkey legs. Pidge had looked particularly ridiculous tearing into hers. Shiro and Allura drank mead. Hunk had gotten steak on a stake. Lance and Keith split a bread bowl stew. Pidge found some kind of deep-fried cookie dough.

"What now?" Keith looked around. He hated to admit it, but he was having a great time. He'd been especially enthralled when Lance had joined the belly dancers on the stage and managed to pull off several of the moves they had showed him.

"Now on to the tests of skill!" Lance yelled and pointed to the section of the faire with most of the games. "Remember what Ryan said? We need to become knights!"

"What kind of tests?" Keith frowned, remembering the conversation, "I'm not good at archery."

"Well, there are knife, axe, and spear throwing," Lance looked back with a grin and a wink, certain Keith would be happy with some of those choices.

"I can throw an axe?" Keith's eyes widened. 

"Yep." Lance popped the "p".

"Well, let's go!" Keith grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him along toward the games. The rest laughed and followed along. 

Surprising no one Keith was awesome at the knife throwing. He was okay with the axe; Pidge beat him at that one and Allura tied her. Lance put so many bullseyes into the archery area that he'd gathered a crowd watching him. Hunk and Shiro both aced the spear throwing. 

They all earned high enough marks to be knighted by the queen. They talked to some people and made arrangements to be knighted after the evenings final jousting event. They all sat together during the joust cheering on the knight for their section. Allura was up on the bench yelling for the knight during the sword portion. Lance jumped up and joined her and Keith felt like crawling under the bench, but he noticed that no one around them seemed to mind and were just looking on with smiles. He slowly relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy their antics. 

After the joust they were called out with a few others to approach the Queen and her court. She stepped down onto the bottom step of her raised viewing area. She held a sword and carefully knighted each person as they approached.

Allura was first and the Queen gave her a tight nod and a smile for her prowess with the axe. Pidge was next and earned a round of laughter from the crowd when it was announced that she too had shown prowess with the axe. She glared and aimed her bow at the audience and the Queen asked that the brave warrior not injure the ignorant crowd of peasants. Pidge lowered the bow with a smile and strutted off to Allura's side. Hunk and Shiro were also honored for the spear throwing. Keith received a special award for high marks in two categories. The Queen declared him one of her guard and gave him a rose and a medallion. Lance was last and the Queen made a point to say he was the first gypsy she had ever declared a knight, but to welcome him into her service. Lance smiled and bowed deeply before spinning and twirling in a dance over to the others using some of the moves, he'd learned from the belly dancers. The crowd loved it and there was thunderous applause for the new knights.

Lance slipped his arm around Keith's and snuggled into his shoulder, his face warm from the sun, but he was shivering a little in the evening breeze. Keith smiled wrapping his arm around him and pulling him closer. They all walked out to the van a little sleepy in a dazed happy kind of way. Lance said something from under Keith's arm, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"What?" He murmured into Lance's hair.

"Did you have fun?" Lance looked up at him, so worried and hopeful that Keith's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. 

"I did, you were right, Lance." Keith smiled and was rewarded with the brightest beaming smile Lance had to offer. He couldn't help but lean forward and press his lips to that smile.

Lance laughed happily into the kiss. Pidge made barfing sounds. 

"I think you mean Sir Lance, don't you Sir Keith?" Lance ignored Pidge's sounds and just snuggled in as close as possible. 

"That must be what I meant." Keith laughed. "I think what I meant was no matter if you're a knight or a student or an old man, I'm going to love you no matter when."

"Aw!" Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck.

"That was very sweet Keith." Allura patted his back and smiled as she walked by and got into the van.

"You are so gross." Pidge stuck her tongue out and climbed in.

Hunk walked by with tears in his eyes and gave Keith two thumbs up.

Shiro just smiled quiet like and nodded to him.

They climbed into the van, Lance barely loosening his hold on him. He curled into his side and was asleep before they were out of the parking lot. Keith rested his head on Lance's and found his own eyes drifting closed. It had been a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the story on my Tumbr for links to the costume pics :)  
> https://shastelly.tumblr.com/post/185208142381/klance-positivity-week-modern-day-historical


End file.
